This invention relates to an automobile grease suction machine. In other words, this invention particularly denotes a portable oil suction machine which makes use of the suction principle of a gear unit instead of using the principle of vacuum suction.
The function of the lubricant is to form an oil film on the plane of friction, so as to reduce the force of friction, wearing or the possibility of getting burnt. At the same time, it cools down the plane of friction, prevent corrosion from happening, and gets rid of the powder chips which are being produced at the time of operation. That is the reason why after a lubricant has been used for a specific period, it has to be discharged and changed for new. This is a kind of work most common to the automobile repair workshops. When a motor car has been driven for a fixed mileage, the lubricants inside its engine, gear shift housing and the gear housing will have to be discharged and changed for new, so as achieve the expected effect of the lubricant. For this reason the technique of discharging the grease in the engine, gear shift housing and the gear housing adopted by the most advanced automobile workshops are of an auto vacuum type of grease suction machine. In the said auto vacuum type of grease suction machine the principle of vacuum pressure is adopted to suck the grease through the suction pipe into the vacuum pipe, and the lubricant will then be discharged through the discharge pipe. Owing to the vacuum suction principle which is adopted and the high adhesion capability of the grease, its volume and the force of suction will be in the direct ratio. Generally speaking, the larger is the force of vacuum suction, the larger will its volume be expanded. Because of this reason, most of the automobile grease suction machines being used in automobile workshops are commonly found to be of such floor-fixing models. As shown in FIG. 1, the huge volume of the lubricant suction machine can only be smoothly moved around by means of foot wheels. In addition, the alternation current (i.e. power for domestic purpose) makes it more inconvenient for its utilization. Therefore, this not only limits the time and place of its application, but also cause inconvenience when it is being carried outdoor.
In view of these defects, the inventor made up his mind to start conducting a continuous study and research, and he managed to successfully develop and present this invention.